


铁虫/蝴蝶与墨菲斯

by psychomath



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, PTSD!Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他在月光里像是爱神。





	铁虫/蝴蝶与墨菲斯

起初在黑暗里，他只能听到脉动声，来自剧烈的心跳和太阳穴脉搏突突的跳动。托尼在自己的冷汗里躺了一会儿，后背湿漉漉地粘着床单。如果他仔细听，在自己尖利的呼吸声之外，有另一个平稳的呼吸。  
彼得的半张脸埋在枕头里，微微张着嘴，像任何一个年轻人一样拥有黑甜的睡眠，除非蜘蛛感应把他叫醒。有那么几次，他看着男孩恼火地揉着眼睛，坐在床沿上，一边套制服，一边打一个大大的张着嘴巴的哈欠。“好了好了，灰姑娘的后妈，我起来了。”他早就过了这样的年纪。  
他们从来不谈他的梦，有些内容彼得能猜到，有些则不。它们在减少了。  
“但仍然存在，不是吗？”他很少直接冲撞托尼，最初的差距总让他小心翼翼。“让我帮你……”年轻人会说，带着恳求，好像他才是那个需要帮助的人，在深夜惊醒，床头柜上摆着一瓶喝了一半的威士忌。  
威士忌被润滑剂和开了封的家庭装避孕套取而代之。他以前从来没买过“家庭装”，避孕套或是任何其他东西。直到他们裹在被哈皮称为“不知道法律为什么允许存在的丑陋而令人困惑的兜帽卫衣”里，经过一排排便利店的货架，搜寻着毛毛虫橡皮糖时，彼得随随便便抓起它——贴着特惠标签——扔进托尼的购物篮里。好像这稀松平常，好像“家庭”没有在明黄色的字体背后板着脸，戳着他们的脊背。  
你确定吗？他想问，你确定想和我分享家庭装套子，分享家庭装薯片和家庭装牙膏吗？他知道彼得的回答，也知道自己的。在短暂的恐慌后，他又抓起一盒，“70个。”若无其事地把它丢在篮子里的微波热狗上头。  
如果他仔细看看自己的生活，就会发现彼得早就在这了，比托尼自己更像卧室主人。他随处乱丢的课本，皱皱巴巴的T恤随机散落在各个角落，一个充满惊喜的彼得藏宝图，出于本能地四处留下他的签名。“抱歉，”他睁大眼睛，嘴唇抿成一个紧张的微笑，在被逮到乱丢袜子，或者不吹干头发就爬上床时，“我保证不会了。”托尼讪讪地说：“你让我听起来像我老爸。”在那一刻他明白他的房间不再是他的，不再是只属于他的。就像那支牙刷，因为某些意外，它和托尼的红色电动牙刷一起出现在他的盥洗室，然后留下了。  
仍然粗喘着，他用手肘撑起自己，“周五，来点月光。”他才不在乎什么“你的年龄除以2加7”之类的狗屎，但彼得真的太年轻了，有时几乎让他产生负罪感。柔和的光线中，他仍然熟睡着，几乎让托尼气恼。他真的不该吵醒彼得，模糊地记得他第二天还有一个化学小测和机器人小组讨论，但在这样的午夜，孤独几乎不可忍受。终究，汗湿的手掌插入他拳曲的棕发，以一种轻柔得虚伪的力道扼杀他的睡眠。彼得身上辐射着一圈熟睡的热气，对着透明屋顶流进来的月光挤着眼睛，发出了一声长长的鼻音。“被我的蜡烛滴到肩膀了，丘比特？”托尼的声音破碎颤抖，但行动肆无忌惮。“相当确定我哪里也飞不去。”他起初听起来还有点气急败坏，最后仍然皱着鼻子，露出了一个迷迷糊糊的微笑。  
他很快又睡过去了，对一根处于他的胯骨和方格睡裤之间的手指无知无觉。确实在托尼的手指滑进去的时候，他闭着眼睛扭动，发出模糊的抗议声。但彼得一定是明白了情况，或许是从他汗湿的，遍布鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊上，或者他绝望的语调。他安静下来，半闭着眼睛，只发出了一声顺从的哼声。  
他仍然因为几个小时前的性爱而湿润，润滑过的手指轻而易举探了进去，两根一起简单地滑进滑出。男孩在对着他的颈窝咕哝着没人听得懂的呓语，脸颊在银色的光芒中泛着粉色，唇角放松，好像正和托尼身处两个世界，但那呼吸火热，不可误解地打在他的肩膀。“嘘嘘嘘。”他在托尼进入时环着他的后背，手掌攀着他的肩胛骨。直到这时，托尼才发现自己正流着眼泪。  
“慢，”他嘟囔，“慢些。”像是一个被宠坏的孩子，他希望彼得觉得自己是，因而他尽量满足。他瘦削的身体在托尼自己的身体下随着他的侵扰晃动，嘴唇间的声响介于梦语和呻吟间。  
当他倒下，剧烈的心跳贴着彼得的胸腔振动，像是一次次尝试逃脱他的身体，击碎他的肋骨，穿过皮肉，进入一个更好的去处。然后他感受到另一个心跳，更加平稳，但仍然有力，和他错开一个节拍，像是一个隔着墙壁的敲击暗号。  
他们回到侧躺，带着性爱后的疲倦和黏腻。彼得闻起来像汗水，像精液，他散发出性的气息，但从没有什么人闻起来更像是他的。一个沾着他房间内昂贵香气的年轻人，和他共享浴液，带着点淡淡的芳纶纤维材料特有的气味。托尼是否也闻起来像他的？像是在床上吃的玉米片，压扁的三明治和用不完的活力？  
他根本睁不开眼睛，绵长的呼吸热乎乎地打在他的鼻子底下。即使如此，他的手仍然环在托尼背后，断断续续地轻拍着。  
跟着男孩的节奏，他重新学习呼吸。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，直到自己也沉入睡眠。  
你在这里，他想，我还需要什么别的帮助？


End file.
